El Mítico Clan del Fénix
by milly loca
Summary: Un Clan bastante antiguo pero que con el tiempo llego al borde de la extinción, pero el Fénix nunca morirá y su Clan tampoco, mientras existan pequeñas llamas que no se dejen apagar. (Primer Fic del mes de Febrero, para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?")
1. Chapter 1

_**El mítico clan del Fénix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 _ **La historia del Clan.**_

 _Hace ya unos milenios paso este acontecimiento, en años antiguos se fundó un mítico clan que con el pasar de los siglos seria reconocido como una leyenda pero en este momento les contare como fue que se fundó y sobre quienes lo crearon._

En un lugar lejano, no sabría decirte donde exactamente pero en un lugar muy lejano de la época que conoces en un lugar cerca de donde se encontraba un bosque una pareja de jóvenes que habían escapado de su lugar de origen por ser diferentes a sus semejantes, por lo que decidieron irse de su aldea y formar su propio clan.

Lo curioso es que ambos crearon algo llamado "La llama Eterna" lo cual les permitiría tener un poder y sabiduría eternos que mientras que algún miembro de la familia muriese su llama se transmitiría a su descendencia de generación tras generación. "La llama Eterna" era lo que este clan más resguardaba con recelo y dedicación.

Los fundadores de esta familia fueron Rahel y Conrad Lukasiewickz, un joven matrimonio, que como signo representativo del Clan tomaron un fénix que como su llama nunca moría. Al poco tiempo llego su primer hijo, al que llamaron Henrik Lukasiewickz, este niño seria el sucesor de sus padres y seguiría con el clan en un futuro, pero para eso debían buscarle una buena esposa que compartiera sus mismas características, las cuales eran: Cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes o azules y piel pálida, aparte de una hermosura inigualable.

-Tenemos que encontrarle una buena esposa con nuestras características-Hablo su padre cuando el apenas tenía seis años-Aparte que sea fértil para seguir con la estirpe de nuestro clan.

-Pero solo tengo seis años, ¿No creen que es un poco apresurado el conseguir una esposa?-Cuestiono el niño un poco tímido.

-Henrik, sabes que estas destinado a seguir con la estirpe de la familia y que la llama eterna no se apague-Dijo ahora Rahel en tono serio y con una cara fría.

Henrik solo asintió, sabía que era él era el nuevo líder y sus padres lo estaban educando para eso, aparte para pelear por su clan de ser necesario. En ese momento y cuando no habían encontrado a la novia perfecta para su hijo, la encontraron de casualidad, una pequeña niña de la misma edad de su hijo, aparte de huérfana la tomaron bajo su cuidado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunta Rahel a la niña que ahora estaba sentada en una mesa frente a la pareja.

-Rozalia-Dijo un poco tímida la niña.

-Bonito nombre-Comento Conrad en tono serio pero con una leve sonrisa para la niña.

Después de ese momento Rozalia paso a ser parte del clan del fénix, paso mucho cuando los dos niños se convirtieron en jóvenes hermosos y atractivos, Rozalia y Henrik se casaron a la edad de 20 años, para ese momento los padres de Henrik ya estaban un poco mayores.

-Tienen nuestra bendición para una unión feliz y duradera-Dijo ahora Rahel con una muy suave sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

-Gracias madre-Dijeron ambos abrazando a sus padres.

Conrad y Rahel les devolvieron el abrazo, sin duda alguna una nueva etapa de sus vidas se iba a acercar ya que lo que ellos nunca se esperarían era que su familia seria de lo más grande.

Con el tiempo los hijos gemelos de la joven pareja llegaron como una bendición para la familia, Rozalia y Henrik los llamaron Ewa y Miroslaw, ya que eran una niña y un niño, y así fue creciendo el clan del fénix hasta convertirse en una pequeña aldea en el bosque un poco aislados de los demás pero muy fuertes y poderosos, pero que con eso acarrearía a su destrucción.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2.**_

 _ **La alianza con el Águila.**_

Pasados unos años el Clan del Fénix pasó a ser reconocido por todos los demás como un clan de poder, a pesar de ser un poco aislados del mundo al vivir en el bosque pero de todas formas a los visitantes los trataban de manera hospitalaria, pero lo que no sabían era que gracias a eso se formarían envidias de otros clanes por su poder y sabiduría, a parte de aquellos que no los consideraban dignos.

En ese momento, un miembro de otro clan se presentó ante los líderes del Clan del fénix con una propuesta de alianza por una guerra que se estaba desatando en ese momento, el nombre de ese hombre era Rómulo Vargas.

-Bueno señor Vargas, lo escuchamos-Dijo el hombre principal que estaba junto a su esposa.

-Bien, como sabrá estamos en tiempos de guerra señor Miroslaw, y es obvio que su pueblo está en medio del conflicto-Hablo el líder de aquel Clan, el del Águila.

Miroslaw se quedó un momento pensando en lo dicho, era cierto que las demás naciones que los rodeaban estaban en conflicto y que el bosque en el que ellos Vivian estaba en medio de todo ese conflicto, aparte de estar en medio de las naciones más poderosas en ese momento.

-Está bien, formaremos una alianza con su clan-Dijo después de un rato en tono serio.

Rómulo solo asintió estando complacido con la alianza que en ese momento se estaba formando con el fuerte clan del ave inmortal, le permitieron estar unos días en la aldea para que pudiera conocer el lugar, sus puntos fuertes y puntos débiles entre otras cosas, aparte de conocer a los guerreros que se encargaban de proteger al lugar de los enemigos.

Fue en ese momento en el que vio a la más bella aparición, una mujer de belleza inigualable, era la joven Ewa la hermana mayor del actual líder del clan, que a pesar de ser la primogénita del anterior líder rechizo ser líder del clan dejando el cargo a su hermano gemelo. En ese momento Ewa se dio cuenta de que era observada y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba la mirada que se le clavaba.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto la joven mujer mirando al extraño con curiosidad.

El hombre se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto y se sonrojo un poco, mas por la belleza del rostro de la mujer que por la vergüenza.

-Me disculpo señorita-Dijo el hombre un poco apenado de ser atrapado de in fraganti por tan bella dama.

-No importa, pero debo decir que mi hermano no estará muy feliz si me encuentra hablando con un desconocido-Dijo un poco tímida.

Rómulo le pareció un poco tierna la manera en la que se apenaba, sabía que lo más destacaba de aquel clan por más poderoso y fuerte que fuera, era su hermosura tanto física como espiritual y la timidez para con los desconocidos, solo atino a sonreír un poco.

-No se preocupe señorita, su hermano me conoce, soy el líder del clan Águila, mi nombre es Rómulo Vargas-Se presentó ante ella de manera caballerosa, la chica solo sonrió un poco tímida y con un ligero sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto señor Vargas, mi nombre es Ewa Lukasiewikcz-Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él, después de todo era líder de un clan.

Desde la lejanía Miroslaw observaba y sonreía al parecer encontró al esposo perfecto para su quería hermana gemela, pero no iba a casarla si ella no quería, primero iba a ver cómo iban las cosas entre ellos y después ya vería. Y así después de su estancia en la aldea del Fénix Rómulo se tuvo que marchar y se despidió de su ahora amigo Miroslaw y de su encantadora hermana, además de la esposa de este, emprendió el camino a su hogar.

En los días siguientes Miroslaw notaba algo extraña a su hermana, por lo que un día se acercó a ella preocupado.

-Hermana-La llamo y esta lo volteo a ver-¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

-No es nada hermano, de verdad-Dijo intentando parecer normal.

-Ewa, no me engañes sabes que lo odio-Dijo el joven en tono serio.

La joven solo soltó un leve suspiro y se dispuso a contar de su amistad con el líder del Águila, y de sus recientes sentimientos por él.

-A pesar de tener poco de conocerlo, siento que encontré al hombre con el que quiero compartir mi vida-Dijo sonriendo un poco triste-Pero no sé si el sienta lo mismo por mí.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo hermana-Dijo sonriendo a su hermana con ternura, él quería que Ewa fuera feliz con su matrimonio y a la vez tener una alianza con aquel clan que igual era fuerte.

-Gracias Miroslaw-Le abrazo contenta de que su hermano la comprendiera.

Al poco tiempo Miroslaw envió un mensaje al clan del Águila para que su líder se reuniera con él, y así se hizo, Rómulo asistió a la reunión con el joven líder del fénix y una vez que entro en la sala miro que estaban todos los ancianos de la aldea y en el frente del cortejo estaban los hermanos.

-Me alegra que pudiera venir señor Vargas-Dijo sonriendo Miroslaw.

-Y a mí me honra estar aquí señor Miroslaw-Dijo con la misma sonrisa el líder del águila.

-Ya pensé en lo de la alianza y estoy más que seguro de que manera sellar el pacto-Dijo sonriendo el joven, Rómulo no entendió mucho pero no dijo nada-Le ofrezco la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio.

Rómulo se quedó de piedra, no pudo reaccionar ante las palabras del joven líder del clan fénix, ¿Era verdad lo que decía? Si era verdad estaba más que feliz por lo que solo atino a sonreír un poco, miro a Ewa y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, era obvio que ella igual estaba feliz por lo de su compromiso y más que eso, gracias a su matrimonio la alianza hecho con el clan del águila sería más que fuerte.

-Acepto, claro solo si ella está de acuerdo-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo igual acepto-Dijo sonriendo de manera tímida y tranquila.

Y así el pacto se selló al darse a conocer el compromiso entre el líder del clan águila y la hermana del líder del clan fénix, y desde ese día el clan del fénix y el águila paso a ser una sola fuerza.

Pero lo que no sabían era que la aldea seria destruida y que muy pocos sobrevivirían.


End file.
